1. Field
The present teachings relate to recreational vehicles and, in particular, to an awning for recreational trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recreational vehicle (RV) typically includes a housing mounted on top of a chassis. Also mounted to the chassis is one or more axles with wheels attached thereon so as to allow rolling of the RV. The RV can be either pulled by a towing vehicle, or be self propelled. Towed RVs can include a tent trailer, a trailer, and a fifth-wheel trailer.
Many RVs have an awning that can be deployed when at rest so as to provide a cover from sun and rain. A typical conventional awning is positioned along the side of the RV such that when deployed, provides a cover from the sun and rain so as to enhance the use of the RV. Conventional awnings can be retracted close to the side of the RV, and when retracted, conventional awnings generally do any other function. Thus, there is a continuing need to improve the manner in which awnings are implemented on RVs.